


Would you die for me?

by Animategarbage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animategarbage/pseuds/Animategarbage
Summary: I saw this prompt on Tik Tok and i felt like hurting my own feelings today
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Would you die for me?

"Good morning ash" Eiji said cheerfully as he handed his boyfriend a hot cup of coffee.

"What time is it" Ash replied groggily taking the cup and sipping it.

"It's 3pm already but you looked so peaceful I thought I'd let you sleep" the brunette said as he crawled back into the warm sheets and the loving embrace of his boyfriend.

"Im so glad you decided to come back to japan with me" he said snuggling into Ash's chest and shifting around, fitting his body in with the blond's. Eiji couldn't remember exactly when Ash had arrived in Japan or when they had started actually going out, it had been so long that at this point the events that transpired in America were nothing but a faint memory on their lives. They cuddled in together and enjoyed a relaxing Saturday watching shows and chatting. They ordered diner as neither of them felt like getting up to cook and risk ruining the nest of blankets they had set up on their bed.

The day passed by quickly and eventually the house was pitch black; neither of them had bothered turning on the lights at any point and they hadn't noticed the sun setting in the distance. As they lay cuddled together Eiji tracing patterns on Ash's chest with his finger, he suddenly had a feeling of immense loneliness wash over his body. All of a sudden he felt as though he was having something very important ripped from his life like a band-aid torn aggressively off of skin. He looked up at Ash and muttered "you love me, right?" Ash looked down a little shocked to hear Eiji break the comfortable silence they had been in for over an hour,

"of course I do"

"And you'd never leave me?" Eiji said his voice now seeming a bit more urgent.

"where would I go?" Ash replied petting his boyfriends head in an attempt to comfort him.

"would you die for me?" Eiji said looking directly into ash's deep blue eyes.

"Again?" Ash asked.

"what do you mean again?" Eiji asked trying to look into Ash's eyes but looking directly at him was hurting his head now.

He tried to sit up moving his hand from Ash's stomach only to find his hand to be wet, he pulled it up to inspect the liquid only to find his hand soaked in blood.

He was standing now in the airport waiting for someone, but he couldn't place who that someone was. He stood still his hand still soaked in blood, then from the sliding doors walked Ash. Eiji started walking toward him having remembered why he had been waiting in the first place only to stop after a few steps. Ash was walking strangely, he was hunched over and moving slowly, he looked as though he was holding something against his stomach. The longer Eiji looked the harder his head pounded he tried to blink off the pain.

He was in a library now, it was familiar but not familiar at the same time. He felt he might have heard or seen this library before maybe in a picture but he had never been inside. He looked across the table he was seated at and there was Ash. Ash was sleeping, he looked peaceful laying against the hard wood of the desk, There was a note beside him, the one that Eiji had written. It had taken him over an hour to write as he had to translate all of the words into english. There was something on the note at the bottom, something red smeared across it, Eiji reached out to wake Ash so he could scold him for ruining the note he had spend so much time writing. As his hand made contact he felt something unfamiliar, Ash was cold. Cold in a way that people shouldn't be.

"Hey Ash, wake up, we're going to miss our flight" Eiji prompted as he shook Ash's arm.

"Hey! wake up" Eiji tried again now becoming more frantic leaning over the desk to grap his shoulders.

"Please... please wake up" Eiji sobbed as he started to realize the grim truth of the situation.

And then Eiji opened his eyes, he was laying in bed covered in sweat as tears streamed from his eyes. He was alone, he remembered he would always be alone now, no matter who walked into his life it could never be the one that he was meant to be with. Ash was gone, his soul mate was gone, he remembered that now. Eiji desperately reached his hand towards the ceiling and muttered a single word before he drifted back into a (hopefully) more peaceful sleep.

"Sa-Yo-Na-Ra"


End file.
